


ORAS Grab Bag

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Leaving Home, Multi, ORAS compliant, Polyamory, Post-Game(s), Spoilers, Villain Redemption, journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trio of ficlets: Goodbyes lead to new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ORAS Grab Bag

#### -a new beginning-

_It's time, Aster. I need to let go...I can't hang on to our past anymore. You wouldn't have wanted me to mourn you forever, right?_

She leaves the Pokémon bearing her loved one's name in the capable hands of her grandmother, reassuring him she'll come back for him someday. That trainer freed her from the shackles of her past, but the rest is all up to her.

She leaves Hoenn for colder pastures that night, the chill air stinging her cheeks and nose. Here, she was a Draconid. The lorekeeper, the supposed chosen one. Ready to sacrifice herself for the greater good.

Anywhere else, she's just a traveler on a journey. And she smiles, thinking maybe that's the way it should be from now on.

#### -rain, wash it away-

Even as she chides the two men for crying, Shelly can't help a few tears of her own escaping.

"So now what?" she asks, once they've finished this show of emotion. "Do we rebuild the team and look for new members, or should we have a new goal, first?"

Archie thinks deeply for a moment, then laughs.

"I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't think about that! Guess we should think of something else to do first, huh?" He puts a hand on Matt's shoulder and motions for Shelly to come closer. She leans against him, glancing over at the photo on his dresser.  _Almost like back then, except...well, when I think of it, it's better now. We have Matt._ She watches Matt's muscles flex as he stands there, silent and thinking.  _We can be that happy again. We_ will _be that happy again._

"Hoenn could use another aquarium!" Matt finally suggests. "Only at ours we can put on shows!" Archie raises an eyebrow.

"Shows, Matt?"

"Yes!"

Shelly rolls her eyes, but right now the idea doesn't sound half bad. They have their Pokemon, they're all reasonably good trainers...it's not a bad way to earn some extra money.

"It's worth thinking about."

But honestly, even if the three of them just end up walking the world together with no real goal, she can't imagine anything better than this.

#### -something extra special-

"I had a great time today."

"Me too."

Sometimes it feels like she's known Brendan forever, even though she's barely known him...six months? A year? At the moment she's not sure how much time has passed since the beginning of her journey, only that he's always been there. And despite her protests that he's just a friend, she would have given him the second ticket even if her mother hadn't suggested it. Of all the friends and people she's met along the way, she couldn't imagine sharing such a magical event with anyone but him.

They stand between their houses, Brendan's cheeks red and May feeling her own grow warm. Her hand still clasps his, neither of them wanting to let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he says when he finally does. At first she watches him walk towards the door, but bravery swells in her and she's reaching out and grasping his wrist.

"Wait." She takes a deep breath, her heart racing. "Um, Brendan? I...that is, would it be okay if-"

He turns to face her, steps closer, and she presses her lips to his. He only takes half a second before kissing her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I was never a big Hoenn fan storywise, but ORAS has changed all of that. I've come to multiship May like I do every other protag, I love the development given to the villains (in my case Team Aqua) and the post-E4 Delta Episode gave me so many feelings courtesy of Zinnia. I had to write something to celebrate my newfound love!


End file.
